


Imp

by Elemental1025



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, I have no idea what prompted this drabble.  But you know, Jack and Ianto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imp

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Live Journal December 17, 2006

Jack sighed, “You know we could get someone in to do that.”  
  
Ianto didn’t pause as he gathered the used candy wrappers from Gwen’s station, “Oh? You’re going to post an ad for the position in the local paper, then?”  
  
Yeah, that might be a problem. It wasn’t like they could list feeding a pterodactyl as a job requirement.  
  
“I know, I just…”  
  
At that Ianto did pause, meeting Jack’s eyes. “It’s really not a problem, Jack.” Then Jack caught the impish glint in his eyes, “And besides, nothing else I do gives me as much opportunity to torment Owen.”

 


End file.
